1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data integrate system and data integrate method in which an organic link among a plurality of pieces of information generated by different various backgrounds such as nation, district, race, language, and development concept and having different data formats is held, and a plurality of pieces of information are handled in common among a plurality of information systems.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various information systems are constructed everywhere in contemporary society with a progress in computerization. In the information systems, there are many systems in which information to be handled is collected and accumulated in a database (hereinafter abbreviated as DB). Many pieces of the information held by the information system are defined/developed based on specific needs.
Therefore, the information of each information system includes a large amount of expertise information. The information system includes sufficient expertise and range of information for an original user involved in development in many cases. When the information is relatively accurately held/stored in various places, in a plurality of information systems, the information is allowed to transversely/longitudinally travel among the respective information systems, and the data is used and interchanged in a broader range. Thereby, there has been an increasing demand for the use of more sophisticated information.
A method of using the sophisticated information comprises: obtaining an access right to various information systems as data sources, for example, in some of investigation agencies; and individually accessing the various information systems. Moreover, the information collected from the various information systems is linked by high skills of investigators.
Elements constituting the sophisticated information system include a knowledge database. Researches have been conducted concerning the use of the data having transversely/longitudinally traveled among the respective systems having the knowledge database and the interchange of the knowledge. The researches are represented by Knowledge Interchange Format (KIF) developed by Knowledge Systems Laboratory (KSL) of Stanford University in the U.S. in 1990s. In the KIF the knowledge data is represented in a common format. In the KIF, the knowledge data is outputted in the common format, so that the knowledge data is shared.
There is a technique started from an object orientation database technique, and developed to share the data defined as an object. The technique includes Common Object Request Broker Architecture (CORBA) in which an inquiry format and transmitted/received data format are standardized.
In recent years, the data described using extensible Markup Language (XML) has been subjected to data conversion using a framework of extensible Stylesheet Language Transformation (XSLT) as one of specifications concerning the XML. Moreover, BizTalk server of Microsoft Co., Ltd. has also been brought into use.
However, in the various information systems, the respective pieces of information are represented by independent definitions, and independent classifications, code definitions, structures, evaluation standards and unit systems. Therefore, a plurality of pieces of information need to be translated into a common classification, code definition, structure, evaluation standard and unit system.
Very much cost is required in translating the plurality of pieces of information and accumulating/disclosing the information as a translated result.
That is, the information as the translation object tends to increase every moment. Moreover, a translation method and the definition of information daily change. Therefore, much cost is required in maintaining the information. Moreover, there are only a few individuals or organizations which can maintain the translation method and the definition of information by themselves under the present situations.
The respective pieces of information among the plurality of information systems are manually associated in many cases. The associated information is imparted among the translated information every time the information is translated/collected. However, the imparting of the related information requires very much cost, and is not practical.
The respective pieces of information of the individual information systems are totaled on the same standards and used in data analysis. Even an operation of the data analysis requires very much cost, and is not practical.
The respective pieces of information of the plurality of information systems are synthesized with the common standard/index and new information is prepared. Even the preparing of the new information requires very much cost and is not practical.
The unnecessary information is selected with the common standard/index and deleted. Even this deleting operation requires very much cost.
Therefore, with the daily change of the common classification, code definition, structure, evaluation standard, and unit system of each information, it is very expensive to maintain and associate the once translated/collected data/information with a new classification, code definition, structure, evaluation standard, and unit system.
Additionally, it is also difficult to quantitatively represent an additional value and counter value with respect to a translating operation.